


When It Pleases You

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no, this is a hands-on lesson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Pleases You

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **itsalwaysfour** for the prompt and **iloveyoursoul** for the read through. 
> 
> Title from the Sara Watkins song of the same name.

Turning from the laundry piled high on the side of the tub, she sighs at her husband’s back.

His shoulders are tense, his head bowed forward as he shoves aside the neatly rolled towels to jam the clean ones into place.

It’s not a perfect fit, far from it, but he lets it go, picks up another set of towels and begins to lazily fold them.

Biting down on her lip, she grabs the extra sheets and reaches around him, sliding them into place on the shelf below his.

Her arm brushes along his side as she does and she feels a wave of heat crash over her as he leans into the touch, his fingers haphazardly cramming a washcloth on top of the pile.

It’s too much.

The warmth and ease and...

God, she doesn’t know if she wants to kill him or kiss him.

Because no matter how many times they’ve been over this, no matter how quickly they fall into a perfect working rhythm, he just can’t seem to remember that the closet is most efficient with the towels rolled on the top shelf.

Or at least, he pretends not to.

He’s humming slightly under his breath, his hip pressing into hers as he reaches for another washcloth and she can’t take it.

Not the soft breaths drifting into her skin or the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth as he unrolls one of the hand towels that he’d pushed aside earlier.

She takes half a step back, eyes sweeping across their work, and groans.

“Honestly, Oliver how many times do I have to show you—”

“At least...” Smirking, he tosses her the fluffy sage material bunched in his hands.  “Once more apparently...”

“Oh no, this is a hands-on lesson.” She flings it back at him, quickly sliding her arms around his waist, her chin pressing to his shoulder as she rocks up on her toes.

Fingers stroking down his arms, she nudges him into motion, muttering about just how much he “forgets” even as a grin spreads across her face and he starts expertly rolling the towel in on itself.

“Hmm, seems I have a good teacher.” He leans back against her, toys with the edge of the fabric.

“Yes, but maybe we should go through it one more time.” Her thumb brushes over the back of his hand, up and over the inside of his wrist. “Just to be sure you actually remember this time.”

Laughing, he turns, the towel falling to the floor as he back her up against the bathroom vanity.

“We both know that I...”

“We do.” It’s half gasp, half reprimand as his mouth covers hers, hands flex on her hips.

“Good.” He growls it against the skin of her throat, teeth grazing over her collarbone as her leg wraps around his waist, urging him closer.

Flattening his hand against her lower back, he fits her to him, rocking against her as their lips meet once more.

It’s hot and hard and _ohgodmore_ , their tongues curling together as her back arches, his free hand falls to the mirror behind them.

“This is... Ohhh yes...” She rakes her nails across the nape of his neck, lets her eyes slam shut. “More, just...”

“Always.”  

Pressing even closer, he hastily tugs her top up, roughly cups her breast, his thumb rolling across her nipple over and over and over as she moves against him.

Her knee digs into his side and she smiles, huffs out a startled breath, as her fingers slip under his shirt and he jolts against her.

Echoing the rhythm he’s been setting, she taps her nails against his abs, toys with the drawstring of his pants; it spurs him back into action, his mouth crashing down on hers as he hooks her leg higher on his side, his entire body covering hers.

“Shit, ‘Licity, this... always so... “  

“Mmmm.”

“Yeaaah, need you... too many clothes...”  

Chuckling, she glances down at their disheveled pajamas, the linens still waiting to be tucked into the closet...

Cupping his face, she kisses him deeply, grins as she leans forward and his arms immediately wrap around her, lifting her from the vanity. “Bed... If you can remember how to turn down the sheets...”


End file.
